Zindagi
by dareya.chk
Summary: A OS on Daya Sir Birthday... Happy Birthday Daya Sir...


Hey guys… How are you all… I'm back again with a new OS …. Hope you all will like it.. This OS I'm posting on Daya sir birthday… Happy birthday Daya sir.. Love you…

So here is story…

This story is based on 4th December 2016 episode. In this episode Daya acted as lover of one girl her name is Shokhi. She felt because of her, her close friend and lover got kills and she feels that she had killed them though she was innocent. To catch the criminal Daya acted as her lover…

Shreya aka Janvi Chedda has left CID but she will be always in her heart CID and fanfic.. And know we all had seen in CID episodes that only ACP pradyuman Abhijeet Daya Freddy Purvi and Pankaj are left and forensic Drs dr Salukhe and Tarika… Sachin nikhil has also left CID. This is really very sad to listen..

Bureau…

Case was reported and all are trying to find how those two persons died in hotel room.. Know in CID team there are only ACP pradyuman Abhijeet Daya Freddy Purvi and Pankaj and forensic dr Salukhe and Tarika...

Dr Salukhe said that person died due to lack of oxygen in room. They check hotel Room but all was ok… They discuss about case and they comes to know that all the people who died is Shokhi boyfriend so one of them will act as Shokhi boyfriend and criminal will act them so at that time they can catch the criminal so in this ACP and Abhijeet Daya ko phasa dethe hai Shokhi ki boyfriend banemai..

Daya was getting prepared before going to start there mission when he heard Purvi talking in phone…

Purvi on call- haan hello…. Tujhe pata hai kya horaha hai…

….

Purvi smiling- puch kya nahi horaha hai..

….

Purvi- arey wo ek case report hua hai.. She said about case… Tho Daya sir Uss ladki ke boyfriend bane Uss criminal ko pakadne ke liye…

….

Purvi- Daya sir hai na…. Bas abhi nikal ne wale hai… Kyu baat karna hai unse…

….

Purvi- acha… Tikhe tho phir baadmai baat karthi hu… She cut the call and turned and shocked to see Daya standing at her back…

Purvi scared- Daaa…. Daya sir ap… Offff…. Apne tho mujhe darahi diya…

Daya fake smile- acha… Maine dara diya tumhe… Aur tum.. Tumne Sab kuch ugal diya ussa uska kya…

Purvi smiling shyly- ab Mai tho bas Ashe hi…

Daya tensed and angry- dekho tho kase sharma rahi hai… Purvi smiled… Tujhe tho mai baadmai dekh letha hu.. Phele ek baar yeah case solve hojaye… Saying this he left.. Puri laughed seeing him like that…

So case ke liye Daya Shokhi ke saat closely move hotha hai uske saat pyaar se baat kartha hai Aur ussa propose kartha hai… Aur fir criminal Daya ko damki detha hai ki wo ussa maar dega.. Yeah dekh kar Shokhi ghabra jathi hai Aur Daya ko yeah Sab karne se maana karthi hai… Daya par hamla hotha hai Aur kase bhi karke Daya bach jatha hai.. Uske baad CID criminal ko pakad lethi hai…

Shokhi- thank you sir.. Agar aplog nahi hothe tho mai bhoj apne upper se kabhi nahi uttar pathi…

ACP- yeah tho humhara kam hai…

Shokhi- thank you Daya tumne apni jaan joke mai daal kar Mujhe bachaya…

Daya smiled- it's ok… Shokhi gave him a lovely smile and returned her his evergreen smile.. After that Shokhi left… And ACP said Daya to take some rest has he was not completely well… Daya left home…

Daya house…

Daya reached home and opened door with keys… He went to his room and got freshen up and came out…. He wore his cloths and was about lye on bed but stopped listening…

Person- kitni der hua apko akar…

Daya looked person and smiled- bas thodi der phele aya tha… Par tum kaha gai thi…

Person- wo mai market gai thi shabzi lane… He looked her and gave sad smile…

Daya- tikhe… Saying this he lyed on bed..

Person- kya hua Daya.. Tabiyat tik nahi hai kya… Mai dr ko bhula du…. She went to call dr but Daya stopped her…

Daya- nahi jarurat nahi hai… Mujhe dr ki nahi kushi ki jarurat hai… Person looked him and down her head and was about to live the room but stopped listening..

Daya sat on bed- ek minute… Mujhe pata hai ki Purvi ne tumhe Sab bata diya hai… Tho kya tumhe yeah Sab jaankar bhura nahi laga…

Person smiled- bhura tho zarur lagtha agar mai apki patni ki taraha soch thi tho… Lekin Mujhe CID ka kam bohut ache se pata hai.. Kyu ki Maine bhi tho kahi baar case ke liye vinnet ho ya Sachin ya apke saat patni baane ka natak kiya hai tho kabhi girlfriend ka natak…

Daya looking into her eyes- haan tumhe tho Sab kuch pata hai CID ke kam ke baremai… Lekin Aaj humhari shaadi ko ek saal hogaya hai Aur tumne humhari shaadi ke baad CID se resign kardiya **SHREYA…** ….. 😉….(Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaa Kasa laga apko Shreya ki entry😜.. And yes Purvi ne jissa se baat ki wo Shreya hi hai)…

Shreya looked other side- Daya humhari baat hochuki hai iss baremai… Saying this turned to go but Daya stopped her holding her hand…

Daya- acha baba sorry… Mai iss baremai koi baat nahi Karunga…

Shreya smiling- thank you…

Daya smiled lightly- Wase thodi der yaha baaito mera saat.. Das dino se tumhe dekha nahi iss kam ki wajase.. Bohut miss kiya tumhe… and hugged her…

Shreya- I missed you too… And hugged him… Both was lost in each other but Shreya separate from hug…

Daya confused- kya hua…

Shreya- Kuch nahi…. Wase Kasa tha apka journey miss Shokhi ke saat…

Daya without concentrating- hmm acha tha…. Normal tha.. Then he realised what she asked…

Daya- kyaaa…. Shreya Aaj kaal tum bohut baadmash hogai ho… Mujhe pata hai ki tumne yeah sawal Kyu pucha Mujhe..

Shreya smiling- acha tho baataye Kyu pucha Maine…

Daya pulled her in lyed on bed and pulled her on him- Issiliye Kyu ki tumhe jaalan horaha hai apne pati ko kisi Aur ke saat dekhkar…

Shreya smiling- asa kuch nahi…

Daya- achaaaa…

Shreya- Wase jaalan nahi… Looked into daya's eyes… Kafi jaalan hui….

Daya smiled seeing her pout face- Shreyaaaaaa…. Tum… But was cut..

Shreya- rehane do Mujhe pata hai ki ap kya bolenga….

Daya smiled- acha tumhe pata hai ki mai kya bolunga… Shreya nodded.. Tho yeah bhi pata hoga ki mai kya karne wala hu..

Shreya without concentrate- nahi pata Mujhe…

Daya- acha tho abhi baata detha hu.. Saying this Daya turned and know Shreya is bottom and Daya is on top of her..

Shreya realise- Daya kya hai.. Chodiye Mujhe…

Daya- ab tho bilkul bhi nahi… Pichle ek mahine se tumse dur tha.. Phele wo mission uske baad yeah case.. Ab tho tum puri meri ho… Saying this he moved his lips on her cheeks and dragged them to her ear lobe.. Shreya hands was moving in his hair and was enjoying his touch on her skin….

Shreya place her both hands on his shoulder and caught it tightly….as he was biting her lips….and kissing her continuously without a break …she was unable to breath but he was not letting her go….in this one kiss she can feel how much he missed her love her.. after 15minutes of continuous kissing they broke for air….

Shreya was breathing heavily and daya looked her lips which turned red due to his harsh kiss….he again held her face and first kiss her forehead,then eyes then cheeks and again attacked her lips…he caught her buttom lip and held in between his teeth and bit it. She feels pain and moves a bit back but daya hold her through waist by one hand and another hand was held back of her head…after few minutes…shreya some how frees herself and was breathing heavily….

Shreya(breating heavily): kya kar rahe ho Daya ap. Mujhe saas lenako nahi araha hai... Saying this she sat on back… Daya sat beside her and side hugged….

Daya: I missed you so much… Socha ki mission se aneka baad tumhare saat time spend Karunga… Lekin iss case ki wajase kisi Aur ladki ka boyfriend bana pada...

Shreya smiling listening his complaint- awwww… Koi baat nahi… Abhi tho mai apke saat hu na… saying this Shreya cups his face he looks into her eyes…he can see pure love in her eyes….she bends and softly kiss his lips. He was shocked on her behaviour but responded back ….. He pulled her on his lap with out breaking their kiss….. after about 10minutes they broke for air….and both breathing heavily…..shreya was still on his lap…she place her head on his shoulder and her right hand on his chest…

Shreya: Maine bhi apko bohut miss kiya Daya… Akela apke bhina nahi raha jatha… And hugged him tight...

Daya- I love you Shree and he kissed her neck….

Shreya shivers and buried her head in his neck….he hold her neck from back and pulled it to face him…..he bended her head back and kissed her neck dragged his kiss though her whole neck …she shivers and holds his shirt and closed her eyes tightly….daya smiles seeing her…and was enjoying her nervousness…..

Shreya gets up and moves forwards but daya hold her from back….and kissed her shoulder moved her hairs side and kissed back of her neck….and moving his hand up and down at front of her body … touching her neck and dragged his hands down her shoulders and folded her hands across her chest…..and was kissing her back…his one hand holded her hands and another he moved his hands around her waist. He pulled her top up and bends down and kissed on waist…shreya shivers… he pulled her top up and kissed her whole waist …shreya shivered like hell…and was unable to stand…his touch was making her shiver…..he moved his kiss up and dragged his hands up and attacked her neck…..and then bit her neck lightly….it made her shiver more and she caught his shirt….he lifted her and laid her on bed….

She laid on bed and moved to other side….daya came and laid side of her and unzipped her top…and moved his hands at her back and moved his hand towards her neck and moved her top down her shoulder…she soon turned and faced him but her gaze was down…one side her dress was below her shoulder and other was on her shoulder….he moved his hand to other side of her neck and pulled her top below her shoulder…..he kissed her neck and half opened top and bite it slightly which made her body move a bit up from bed…and he completely removed her top and kissed her upper body…..which is covered by her inner…..he looks into her eyes…..

Daya: I love you shree…..

Shreya: I love you too daya…he kissed her forehead and then attacked her lips…..in the kiss daya hold her and turned know he is buttom and shreya is on top…she unhock his shirt and they were still kissing…..they apart….and shreya bend and moved his shirt and kissed his neck and moved down and kissed his chest …daya smiled and was happy that she is with him…..

He moved and placed her buttom and kissed her neck and dragged down and then to her lower her waist and slowly removed her Jeg-in and dragged up his kiss which made shreya shiver…and then he kissed her neck cheek eyes…..and slowly removed her inners and kissed her neck comes down and kissed bosoms….and on her stomach…..and removed his pant and placed himself in between her and kissed her lips and slow moved into her …she stopped kissing and moaned and tears flowed down her eyes….daya sucked her tears and kiss her lips…and then pushed himself again and this time not let break there kiss and she moaned under kiss and for a time they finished and lyed down….shreya at bottom and daya on top of her….

Daya(still kissing her neck): I love you…..

Shreya(shivering by his killing kisses): i….. lo….love you….too…

Daya(smiles and dragged his kiss and kissed her bossoms): ummmm….mmmmm…..ummmm….

Shreya: chodiye na …..and tries to move…

Daya(kissing): no…..ummmm….mmmmm…nahi…..

Shreya: dayaaa…..ahhh…(he biting her bossoms)…kya kar rahe ho….

Daya: making love with my love…..umm…..mmmmm…..

Shreya: ahhh…ur…aaahhhh….daya your bitting me…..

Daya: when did I bite you(in most innocent voice)….

Shreya: aww….acha tho kya ap gudgudi kar rahe hai…

Daya: acha gudgudi….and he starts tickling….

Shreya: daya…..kya kar rahe hai…chodo na…..and they both smiles…

Shreya: daya…..

Daya: hmmmm….he placed his head on her chest and sleeping…..

Shreya: dayaaa….

Daya: haan shreee….

Shreya: ap kabhi mujhe chod ke nahi jao ge na…..

Daya(shocked): shreyaaaa…..yeah kasa sawal hai…tumhe mujpe yakin nahi hai…..

Shreya: nahi daya asa nahi hai…a tear slip and talked with heavy throat….

Daya turns and makes her sleep on him …know he is bottom and shreya on top…..

Daya: tho kasa hai….

Shreya: pata nahi daya …faces him…ek ajib sa dar lag raha hai….pata nahi kyu…

Daya: shree…takes her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead…..shree dekho jab tak yeah shaase hai tab tak mai sirf aur sirf tumhara hu…samjhi….

Shreya had tears and hugged him as tight as possible…..i love you daya…..

Daya: love you too shreee….

And then they lye for sometime and Shreya saw time and it was almost 5pm..

Shreya got up and saw daya hugging her slept like a small kid…..sees him like that and smiled on his behaviour…..she slowly got up…..and was about to move…..but…

Daya: shree …yeah meri shirt hai…..

Shreya(blushed): daya chodo…

Daya: nahi…and he pulled her and unhock shirt bottons…..

Shreya: daya ap phir se shuru hogi….chodo na…

Daya: nahi…..and ummmmm…..mmmmmm….kissed her neck…..eyes…..

Shreya: daya…

Daya: hmmmmm…..ummmmm…

Shreya: Daya time tho dekhiye 5:30 hone ko aya hai.. Mujhe dinner ki preparation bhi tho karni hai…..

Daya: nahi…and hugged her…..

Shreya: kya nahi… Daya chodiye na…

Daya- nahi… And he started kissing her and was about to remove her shirt but Shreya pushed him and ran out…

Daya smiled and shout from room saying Shreya rukho…. But she left and moved down and was about to go to kitchen but heard door bell… Daya was still in bed room… she went to open door forgetting that she is wearing Daya shirt and opened door and saw a person at door and was confused thinking who might be. Person standing at door was shocked to see Shreya like that as Shreya was on her black Jeg-in with Daya shirt..

Shreya- yes kon hai ap.. Kisa se milna hai..

Person came out from trace- wo Insp Daya ji ka ghar yahi hai..

Shreya smiled lightly- ji haan Daya ka ghar yahi hai.. Par ap kon hai…

Person- ji mera naam but was cut..

Daya from room shout- shree tum meri shirt phehan kar chali gai… Ab tho tum mera haath se nahi bach sakthi…

Shreya bite her tongue and realised she is on Daya shirt. Person at door looked her with shocked expression… Before Shreya could say anything she heard Daya voice…

Daya getting down from steps saw Shreya standing at door- shree kon hai…

Shreya- pata nahi koi apse Milne aya hai…

Daya- mujse Milne iss waqt.. Acha araha hu.. Par meri shirt shree…

Shreya- Daya koi dusri shirt phehan lo na…. Shreya said looking person at door steps with awkward smile….

Daya in room- yeah ladki bhi na… Murmuring he wore other shirt...

Shreya looked person- Ohh I'm sorry andar aye… Person nodded and came inside sat on couch in living room.

Person- ji ap.. But was again cut…

Daya came down saying- kon aya hai shree….

Shreya moved near steps and saw Daya coming down folding his shirt hand- ji Pata nahi… apke baremai pucha tho…. But was cut..

Daya- kya Pata nahi.. Kisine mera naam pucha Aur tumne ussa andar bhula diya.. Tum bhi na shree… Saying this he pulled Shreya with him… He looked person and was confused and shocked to see…

Daya- tum… Tum yaha… Looking here and there.. Mera ghar mai kya kar rahi ho…

Person- wo mai apse baat karne aai thi…

Daya- acha.. He sat opposite to the person and looked Shreya and then person with confused looks…

Daya- ab bolo kya baat karni thi tumhe **Shokhi….** He stressed on her name and looked Shreya. Her expression changed.

Shokhi- wo mai.. Started saying looking Shreya …

Shreya- wo mai coffee lathi hu.. She turned to go but Daya stopped her..

Daya- shree mera liye but was cut..

Shreya- ji apke liye masala chai lathi hu… Pata hai Mujhe apko coffee pasand nahi hai… Daya smiled seeing her. She left to kitchen…

Shokhi looked her on confusion and thinking- kon hai yeah jo Daya ke baremai Itna janthi hai Aur tho Aur Daya ke kapade bhi phehanli isne… She was lost in thoughts but came out listening Daya voice…

Daya- Shokhi kya soch rahi ho. Kabse bhula raha hu tumhe…

Shokhi- sorry wo kuch bhi nahi…

Daya- acha tum yaha kase… Tumhe mera ghar ka address kase mila..

Shokhi- haan wo mai bureau gai thi tumse Milne par bureau mai koi nahi tha Pankaj ke siwa.. Ussa pucha tho Usne kaha ki ap ghar chale Gaye hai kaha ki apki tabiyat abhi puri taraha se tik nahi hai.. Tho bas Pankaj se apke ghar ka address liya tha..

Daya- acha… Batao kya baat karni thi tumhe…

Shokhi looking Shreya from living room as from living room kitchen is visible…

Shokhi- haan wo Mujhe baat karni thi… Wo.. But saw Shreya coming out with tray… Shreya gave her coffee and she and Daya had masala chai…

Daya sipping chai- hmmm taras Gaya shree tumhare haath ki chai ke liye… Shreya smiled.. Shokhi looked them in confusion…

Shreya- tho hogai baate ap dono ki…

Daya- kaha shree… Jab se aai hai yahi Bol rahi hai ki mujse baat karni hai. Lekin bata nahi rahi hai ki kya baat karni hai…

Shreya looked Shokhi- achaaaa…. Kya baat hai Shokhi kya baat karni thi.. Any problem ab tho case bhi solve hogaya hai ….

Shokhi shocked expression- apko case ke baremai kase pata… She was about to say but..

Daya- Kyu ki yeah bhi CID officer hai… Shokhi was shocked…

Shokhi- par Maine inhe bureau mai nahi dekha tha..

Shreya- haan wo isliye Kyu ki mai ex-CID officer hu…

Shokhi shocked- achaaaa... Dareya looked confusion on her face…

Daya- Shokhi yeah Shreya hai… 6 mahine phele tak yeah CID mai kam karthi thi hum Sab ke saat… Lekin 6 mahine phele Shreya ka accident hua jissa se… But was cut..

Shreya sad- Daya wo koi accident nahi tha… Full proof murder tha.. Apko Marne ki khosish hua tha…

Daya became sad- Jantha hu… Aur Uss accident ki wajase tumhara abortion hogaya tha… Tears flowed down her eyes.. Shokhi was shocked to listen all this…

Shokhi- abb… Abortion..

Daya- haan Uss din Shreya ko HQ jana tha.. Tab Shreya ka sirf 3 month tha tho wo bureau arahi thi. Uss din Shreya meri car lekar gai thi Aur kisine wapas athe waqt car ke brakes fail kardiye yeah soch kar ki gadi mai chala raha hu Lekin Uss waqt Shreya thi gadi mai Aur brakes fail hone ki wajase Shreya ka accident hogaya tha Aur…

Shreya crying- Aur mera bacha mujse chin gaya… Daya hugged her tight…

Daya tears in eyes- uske baad Shreya ne CID se resign kardiya tha…

Shokhi- I'm really very sorry.. Mujhe yeah Sab nahi pata tha.. Wo… shayad Mujhe puchne ka huk nahi hai. Lekin kya mai jaan sakthi hu apki shaadi ko kitne saal hogaya hai…. Before Shreya could say…

Daya- humhari shaadi ko ek saal hogaya hai….

Shokhi was shocked- kyaaa… Tum..tumhari shaadi.. Matlab Daya tum tum shaadi shuda ho…

Daya smiling- haan Shreya meri wife hai… Meri shaadi hochuki hai.. Shreya can see hurt expression on her face which she was trying to hide…

Shokhi- matlab accident ke waqt jo bacha Shreya ji ke pet mai tha wo tumhara…

Daya became sad- haan Shokhi… Wo mera hi khoon tha…

Shokhi- I'm I'm sorry… Shayad shayad meri wajase ap dono ke zakam phirse taza hogai hai.. Mujhe Mujhe maaf kardijiye… Looking here and there trying to avoid her tears …. Ab acha mai chalthi hu Mujhe thoda kam hai.. Saying this she left before they could stop her..

Daya confused- Issa kya hua hai… Yeah aai Kyu Aur chali bhi gai… Kamal hai..

Shreya rubbed her tears- kamal tho hai.. Pyaar jo karne lagi thi apse… Daya was shocked..

Daya- kyaa… What rubbish? Wo mujse pyaar Kyu karegi…

Shreya smiled lightly- Daya ek ladki apni zindagi mai ek asa insan ka saat chathi hai jo ussa hamesha shhambhale uski raksha kare.. Aur apne case mai jo kuch bhi uske liye kiya tha ussa se shayad ussa laga ki ap uske liye perfect ho… Lekin but was cut..

Daya seriously- Lekin mai sirf apni Shreya ke liye perfect hu. Samjhi tum.. He shouted loud..

Shreya smiled- pata hai Mujhe pati dev….

Daya- acha agar pata hai tho ashi bate Kyu karthi ho… Mera liye sirf tum ho Aur koi nahi chahiye mujhe.. Koi Mujhe tumse dur nahi karsaktha… Said pulling her in hug..

Shreya hugged him back- janthi hu.. Aur mai hamesha apki hu Aur apki hi rahungi…

Daya- I love you Shreya…

Shreya- I love you too Daya… Both was lost in each other and lived with each other forever…

Dareya are forever…..

A/N:: so how was the story.. Hope you all liked.. I know boring tha Lekin Shreya mam ke CID chodne ke baad se Maine CID dekhna baand kardiya tha Lekin 4th December ko channel change karthe Maine jab dekha ki ACP sir Aur Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko Shokhi ke boyfriend ki acting karne ko kaha tho mujhe yeah baat pasand nahi aai.. Issiliye Uss din ki episode Aur Shreya mam ke CID chodne ki baat ko milakar Ashe likh diya Maine story…

Agar ap Sab ko pasand aai tho please do REVIEWS… agar pasand nahi bhi aye phir bhi review kijiye Dareya ke naam par….

Once again a very happy birthday Daya sir.. Love you… Love you Dareya….


End file.
